


Steelsoul

by SleeplessBug



Series: Oops hurt bugs! [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Ghost is in Steelsoul mode, Head trauma, Hurt No Comfort, Other Characters Are Mentioned, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: They delved into the Abyss.They had come out, but they didn't know how far they would make it.
Series: Oops hurt bugs! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855576
Kudos: 21





	Steelsoul

They missed Grimmchild.

Of course, they knew it was for their own good; they were so _fragile_ (As Brumm had put it) and Grimmchild shot at everything they thought was an enemy.

They didn't think their Siblings would be violent, and now they really wished they had brought Grimmchild into the Abyss with them. 

They were hurt, the crack in their mask was bad; they could feel void oozing out of it as they ran. The Lighthouse was so high up, and they didn't know how they got out of here before. They were so _small_ and _fragile_.

But they got out of the Abyss (Hornet was waiting there, why couldn't she had come down and help them?

They got out and could feel void oozing out. They knew if they couldn't get to a Hotspring or a bench or _something_ soon, they would die.

They barely got to the Stag Station and had the energy to get onto The Last Stag. Void oozed out. It made them dizzy.

They stumbled to the bench, catching another sibling sadly moping by Sly's shop. They had seen that sibling around, but always felt like they were close to death, so never had time to say hi.

And right now, they just wanted to sleep.

Oh, they fell onto the ground.

...

They just let themself fall asleep, as the void finally stopped oozing.


End file.
